Último paseo en tren
by Daessaer
Summary: Cuando un chico despistado y solitario monta por última vez en el tren de la que ha sido su escuela por siete años, tiene muchas cosas que pensar... Una de ellas, la mujer de su vida.


Bueno, aquí os dejo mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter. Lo escribí hace ya unos añitos jeje pero acabo de entrar en esto de fanfiction. Espero que les guste a aquellos que decidan leerlo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertecen. Pertecen a J.K. Rowling y, en su defecto, a Warner Bross.

Gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios ^_^

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"_No soy para nada popular. De hecho, creo que mucha gente siquiera sabe que existo. Soy torpe, tengo mala memoria y, sobre todo, no sirvo para nada. Estos años en Hogwarts no me han hecho cambiar nada, sigo siendo igual que antes y no importa lo que haga, nunca cambiaré.__  
__Sin embargo, a veces, no puedo evitar sentir que soy alguien importante, aún siendo tan miserable, porque tengo amigos que me apoyan y gracias a ello puedo continuar y también…_

_No sé desde cuándo me ocurre esto, la verdad, y no sé por qué, si será su pelo rubio ondeando en el aire, esas coletas que hacen que parezca una niña o su cara rosada, no lo sé, no sé por qué me gusta tanto. Pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando la veo pasar algo me remueve el estómago ¿Estoy enamorado? Pienso todo esto y, a veces, me siento feliz pero otras… me siento peor. Quiero decir, a ver… soy un patoso, no se me dan bien los estudios, todos se burlan de mí, ¿Qué puedo yo ofrecerle a alguien como ella? Ni siquiera puedo ofrecerle mi apoyo por la muerte de su madre, es tan triste, tan trágico.__  
__Me siento mal.__  
__Sólo puedo observarla. ¿Tienen permitido enamorarse los chicos como yo? Creo que no.__  
__Ni siquiera puedo estar cerca de ella en la sala común. Es irritante. Sólo puedo verla en algunas clases y el curso… ha acabado ya. Estos días han sido perturbadores, todos… nos sentimos felices de que todo haya terminado pero, también hemos perdidos seres muy queridos, no es fácil sentirse bien._

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Quiero decir… se acabó la vida en Hogwarts y no volveré a verla posiblemente en mucho tiempo… ¿Podría declararme? Ni de broma. Esa no es una de mis posibilidades, se reirá de mí, como todos. Aunque ella no es alguien que se burle de los torpes como yo, pero, eso no quita que sea ridículo. La gente se ríe de las cosas ridículas, aunque no tengan maldad.__  
__El dorado de su corbata resalta el rubor de sus mejillas, es tan linda… Sólo en mi mente soy capaz de pensar estas cosas, nunca he dicho en alto lo mucho que me atrae, siquiera Ginny me entendería, o eso creo. Mañana cogeremos el Expreso de Hogwarts en dirección a Londres, King Cross, será la última vez que pueda verla_"—.Todo aquello era lo que pensaba antes de quedarme dormido, por última vez entre los doseles de la cama, en mi habitación en la torre Gryffindor de Hogwarts.

Me dejé vencer por el sueño y para cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en el tren escarlata, en un compartimento extrañamente vacío. Podría haberme sentado con Harry y los chicos, pero ni Luna ni yo nos sentíamos cómodos entre tanto romance. Ahora que todo estaba bien era increíble creer que Ron y Hermione pudiesen besarse durante tanto tiempo, y que Harry pasase a ser un ser torpe y mantecoso cuando Ginny estaba cerca, y cómo ésta dejaba de escuchar el resto de los sonidos si Harry estaba hablando. Así, Luna decidió acompañar a sus compañeras de Ravenclaw y yo me senté sólo en aquel rincón del Expreso. El sonido que hizo la puerta corredera al abrirse casi me resultó mágico, sobre todo al ver eran aquellas delicadas y pálidas manos las que se habían desplazado sobre ella.

—Eh… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Todo el tren está ocupado y… bueno…—su voz sonó como el canto de Fawkes en aquel entierro hacía ya un año, tranquilizadora y hermosa.

—C…Claro—contesté. Mi voz sonó menos firme de lo que esperaba ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas?

—¿Aún no te has quitado el uniforme? Pronto llegaremos a la estación—me sonrió, ¡Me sonrió!

—Eh… no—Y yo estúpido me quedé sin palabras.

—Yo… llevo tiempo queriendo decirte algo—comenzó, ¿A mí? ¿Qué podría ella querer decirme? Estaba esperando, parecía querer cerciorarse de que la estaba escuchando—. Tú… estoy… yo… Está bien, sin rodeos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Neville—la más radiante de las sonrisas, sonrojada sobre la piel pálida, se abrió paso ante mí—. Estos años has madurado mucho. Fuiste muy valiente, quiero decir, eres muy valiente. Te enfrentaste a esa serpiente… ¡Tú sólo! Y quisiste vengar a Harry. También enfrentaste a esa… asquerosa—puso una mueca de asco—Lestrange. Has hecho increíbles hechizos con el ED y tú seguiste luchando aunque no sabíamos nada de Harry, Ron o Hermione, seguiste confiando en ellos. Te han castigado por defender tus pensamientos, has… has hecho cosas increíbles este año, has luchado como nadie, ¡eres admirable!—¿Admirable?— Has madurado mucho. Felicidades—se lo pensó un momento—, Longbottom.

—Neville, está bien Neville.

—Entonces, felicidades Neville.

—Yo… no es como tú crees. Quiero decir, soy torpe, no tengo memoria para nada, yo…—¿Podía decirle todo aquello?—sigo siendo el mismo chico que entró en Hogwarts, el estúpido Longbottom.

—Neville, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? En el ED, ¡eras increíble! Siempre has estado luchando para mejorar hasta que has conseguido ser mejor que el resto—El ED… sí, debió ser en ese momento cuando empecé a fijarme en ella—. Yo… bueno, no era eso lo que quería decirte exactamente, yo quería que supieras antes de que… bueno, ya no volveremos más a Hogwarts, así que…

¿Era posible que ella me admirase? ¿Que alguien me admirase? ¿Ella? Me pregunto si yo… ¿Era idiota? ¿Qué me impedía decirle lo que sentía? Era ridículo, claro que lo era cuando iba a desperdiciar mi última oportunidad de sentirme libre y poder expresar mis sentimientos, aún cuando notaba como el corazón se me encogía poco a poco al ver sus ojos brillar, aún cuando sentía mis palpitaciones en el cuello como un grito desesperado para que me declarase, aún cuando el estómago parecía removerse de tantos nervios, y peor, aún cuando llevaba bastante tiempo fijándome en cómo me miraba, cuando era capaz de escuchar sus alocadas palpitaciones desde varios metros de distancia. ¿Qué me lo impedía? Sólo mi inseguridad y mi estúpida autocompasión ¿Acaso era tonto? Claro que lo era. Estaba bien, ella me quería y yo lo sabía, pero el miedo de ser rechazado, ¿había creado esa situación?

—Déjame interrumpirte—dije, esta vez sonó tan firme como pretendí.

¿Qué era aquella fuerza? Podía sentirla brotar desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, el coraje de un Gryffindor… ¿Amor? ¿Acaso era aquello a lo que Dumbledore y Harry se referían cuando hablaban del poder del amor? Era suficiente para poder sentirme relajado y decidido. Era mi momento.

—¿Eh?—pensé que lloraría.

—Tú… Está bien, sin rodeos—la imité, ella rió un poco—. Hannah, me gustas muchísimo y llevo un tiempo sintiéndome muy bien cuando te tengo cerca, yo… estoy enamorado de ti.

—Neville yo…—no dijo nada más. Tampoco era necesario.

Hannah Abbott, la chica rubia de las coletas, se llevó las manos a la boca, con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos. Y yo, Neville Longbottom, saqué coraje de donde no lo tengo y pude acercarme para rozar levemente sus labios con los míos, y aquella experiencia fue la más dulce de mi vida, porque el sabor de la boca de Hannah derritiéndose en la mía es algo que no olvidaré jamás, porque pude sentir que no era absurdo pensar que era importante para alguien y que sí, aunque no me haya dado cuenta, he crecido y no sólo en centímetros, también en coraje y, pensándolo bien, me siento menos torpe.

Gracias Hannah, por enseñarme quién soy. Ahora, mientras duermes a mi lado y puedo acariciar tu piel, tan suave, soy capaz de entender todo lo que has hecho por mí desde ese día, a pesar de los pocos años que han pasado…

—_Gracias_—sólo me contesta con una sonrisa...  
Su sonrisa, es la mejor de todas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y tanto si lo ha hecho como si no, comentarios con vuestra opinión. ^_^


End file.
